Storkules
Storkules is a friendly pure-hearted Greek God who claims himself as Donald Duck's best friend. Personality Storkules is a very kind, noble and strong hero and son to Zeus and prince of the gods. As the God of strength and heroes he is very brave, strong and good natured. Despite his strong physique, he is also very affectionate, naive and dim. And while he is kind to everyone, he shows a lot of favouritism towards Donald. Storkules is also such a good sport that, even if he doesn't win, he will still congratulate the winner and give them his praise, although he does still carry a sense of pride in stating the glory of his name. Storkules has a penchant for creating artistic depictions of Donald. In "The Spear of Selene!", Storkules creates a tall muscular Grecian-style statue of Donald wearing only a fig leaf. In "Storkules in Duckburg!", when Storkules has moved his possessions onto the deck of Donald's houseboat, one of the cardboard boxes shown is labeled "Donald fan art". History The Spear of Selene! Storkules tackled Donald, then greeted Louie and Huey. Later Storkules listened to Zeus's story on how Scrooge defeated him. When he asked where Della was, he noticed Donald turning away with a sad look upon his face. Storkules understood that Donald went through a sad loss, so Storkules proposed instead that they go on an adventure in Della's honor. Donald declines, telling him that he doesn't go on adventures anymore, so instead they throw a beach party. Scrooge and the others are then challenged to a series of trials with Storkules as the opposing champion. In the first trial, Huey wins by being blown to the finish line. In the second trial, they toss disks and Donald won. In the third event, Donald wins the chariot race and in the fourth, Zeus disqualifies Storkules' sand sculpture of a muscular, naked version of Donald. In the last challenge, they must steal the Golden Fleece from a child. Storkules' convictions prevent him from doing so and he asks Donald for help, but Donald refuses and starts to leave, stating that he is done with adventure because someone always gets hurt. Pacing in circles, he is not sure to steal the fleece from a child. Suddenly, he is controlled by her singing to eliminate Scrooge, Huey and Louie. When Donald hears them crying for help, he comes and fights back. While Scrooge and Donald kept fighting, Huey and Louie came up with a plan to stop the singing. Louie came up to her and said her voice could make them rich and made a deal with the girl. Storkules is then freed from her singing and rolls on the ground hugging Donald. Storkules then tells Donald that he may be done with adventure but it will never be done with him. Storkules in Duckburg! Storkules becomes roommates with Donald after his father Zeus kicked him out of Maceduckia in order for him to become more of a responsible adult, Much to Donald's surprise as Storkules figured Donald would be the best person to teach him. But after causing several mayhems of material breaking and fires, Donald decides to set a few ground rules if they were going to be sharing the boat together, including Storkules having to pay rent. Later, Storkules finds out that monsters known as the Harpy had come to Duckburg to attack him, but also gives him the opportunity for a job as a monster hunter in Louie's new company Louie I.N.C. The business had become an ongoing success with Storkules' talent of capturing all the Harpy's loose in the city, with Storkules keeping them all contained inside Donald's bedroom closet. Louie, however, ends up spending all the money the company had made on merchandise, leading to Storkules' inability to pay rent. This leads Louie to try opening up Donald's closet so the Harpy's could be loose again for the business, but is stopped by Storkules. After a brief conversation, Donald wakes up in front of them, and ends up unknowingly opening the closet door which sets out all the Harpy's. This later leads to Donald and his boat getting kidnapped by the Harpy's, with Louie and Storkules making an attempt to rescue him. With their rescue successful, the group is then forced to throw the merchandise Louie had bought down the ground in order to attract the Harpy's attention to fly them back down to the ground. With the Harpy's dealt with, Storkules is left feeling dishonored after having made a mess of Donald's estate, as well as putting Donald himself in great danger. Regardless, Donald forgives him but instead of staying as roommates, decides to help him look for an apartment in Duckburg. The Golden Spear! With Donald trying to get much needed rest, Storkules informs him that Dewey pried the Sandals of Hermes from his character. Zeus then arrives and starts another fight. Powers *'Olympian God Physiology': As a god his intelligence, strength, speed, senses, durability, agility, stamina, reflexes, and healing are supernaturally superior to mortal beings. extremely **'Superhuman Strength': His strength is far greater than any mortal, at superhuman levels, letting him lift objects of large size and weight. ***'Shockwave Generation': Using his immense strength, by hitting the ground with such force he can create powerful shockwaves which can throw people back several meters. **'Superhuman Durability': His durability is also immense, letting him take quite a beating, without getting physically injured. **'Superhuman Speed': His Speed is also at a superhuman level, letting him run extremely fast. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': His healing rate is increased, meaning he can recover from injuries extremely quickly. **'Immortality': Being a god he is immortal meaning he doesn't age and is resistant to mortal diseases and their weapons. Physical Appearance Storkules is a tall, muscular stork with flowing blonde hair. He wears a gold silk tunic, bronze bracelets and sandals. Appearances Season 1 *10. The Spear of Selene! Season 2 *5. Storkules in Duckburg! *11. The Golden Spear! Trivia *Skorkule's name is influenced by the Greek hero and god Hercules. *He is the son of Zeus *Chris Diamantopoulos is also the voice of Mickey Mouse in the Mickey Mouse TV series from 2013-present Category:Characters Category:2017 Characters Category:Birds Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters